mwbikefactoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ride in Pieces
Ride in Pieces - info needed Stage #1 Rustling In The Ground Lil' dude, I'm a bit worried about those gasping, scratching noises we've been hearing at night. Wanna check out those ancient tombstones we've been ignoring in our backyard? Objective: * Build 2 America Chief to unlock the battle (??? per battle) . * Collect 1 tombstone to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the tombstone. If you fail to win the tombstones in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 5000 * XX Military Stage #2 Good Ol' Grammy! COWER BEFORE ME MORT - Is that.. Lil' Bron? Well howdy, son! Bit awkward this, but.. Your ol' Grammy's gone and become a rider o' the apocaplypse! Why dontcha join us? Objective: * Build 2 XX Military to unlock the battle (5 per battle) . * Collect 1 Grammy's Bandanna to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the Grammy's Bandanna. If you fail to win the Grammy's Bandanna in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 15000 * Power Dust Stage #3 Ride Forever! We came to collect out buried here, but some fleshy punk humans may do us good! You'll shed your life soon enough! Come ride with us, to fly until the 'sun flickers out!' Objective: * Build 3 Power Dust to unlock the battle (8 per battle) . * Collect 2 Holy Water to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the Holy Water. If you fail to win the Holy Water in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 150000 * Gargoyle Stage #4 Aerodynamic You have no idea how aerodynamic being headless makes me! I do miss the wind in my hair though. I could toss my head, I suppose. Here, catch! Objective: * Build 4 Gargoyle to unlock the battle (10 per battle) . * Collect 3 Pumpkin Head to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the Pumpkin Head. If you fail to win the Pumpkin Head in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Rewards: * 10 * 12 * 2 Mystery Card * Hellfire_Overdrive Stage #5 Gipgob You are mine. Your workers are mine! You will ride with us forever! No read will ever be long enough for us! No, that smell is NOT fish! It's..death and..Be silent! Objective: * Build 6 Hellfire_Overdrive to unlock the battle (10 per battle) . * Collect 3 Zombie Finger to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the Zombie Finger. If you fail to win the Zombie Finger in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 3 Mystery Card * Death's Reach Stage #6 Sleeping With the Fishes Gipgob's a big hairy lump of foolishness! And what a drama queen! Word to the wise, after his fish-related death on the highway he can't get rid o' the smell! Objective: * Build 6 Death's Reach to unlock the battle (12 per battle) . * Collect 4 Fishes to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the Fishes. If you fail to win the Fishes in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the battle. Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5 Mystery Card Ranking Stage info needed Objective: * Build 6 Death's Reach to unlock the battle (12?? per battle) . * Keep collecting Fishes to rank higher. Mega Rewards Special Workers * Grammy Hooch (50 ) * Headless Biker (300 ) * Repo Rider (960 ) Past Events